


In questo angolo discreto

by Bibby



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibby/pseuds/Bibby
Summary: «Elia, » chiama, e la sua voce ha la sfumatura tremula di chi desidera troppo qualcosa e non vuole dimostrarlo. Gli occhi del suo migliore amico si fissano nei suoi, così scuri da rendere impossibile distinguere l’iride dalla pupilla. «Puoi spogliarla. »





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rn fest di fanfic_italia, prompt "ORIGINALE, F/M/M, voyeurismo".  
> Il titolo e la citazione iniziale sono presi in prestito dal grande Kavafis. Si tratta del primo threesome che scrivo, spero di non aver fatto un pasticcio. Enjoy!

_“Altrove, non sperare,_

_non c'è nave non c'è strada per te._

_Perché sciupando la tua vita in questo angolo discreto_

_tu l'hai sciupata su tutta la terra.”_

 

Marco è seduto sulla grande poltrona damascata a lato del letto. Non è mai stato un tipo mingherlino, eppure in quel momento si sente infinitamente piccolo rispetto ai grandi cuscini imbottiti su cui è appoggiato, come se avesse bisogno di un altro corpo al suo fianco per riempire lo spazio rimasto.

Fa scorrere i polpastrelli avanti e indietro su i disegni in rilievo del rivestimento, tentando di concentrarsi su quella sensazione e tenere sgombra la mente. Non sa ancora che pensare della situazione, e dire che è stato lui a organizzare tutto.

Sul letto, Elia e Laura siedono all’indiana, l’uno di fronte all’altra. Entrambi hanno lo sguardo basso, come due bambini troppo timidi per giocare insieme. Gli occhi di Marco viaggiano dal profilo di Elia, il naso dritto, le labbra rosse e carnose e sporgenti, a quello perfetto della sua ragazza, parzialmente celato dai capelli lunghi e biondi che le ricadono scompigliati sulle spalle.

Elia è a petto nudo e Marco può vedere il contorno della sua pancia piatta sollevarsi e abbassarsi rapidamente, come se avesse già il respiro corto. Laura tiene una postura in apparenza rilassata, le mani sottili appoggiate sulle ginocchia divaricate, ma Marco la conosce bene, dopo tre anni di storia insieme, e può leggere la tensione nella rigidezza delle sue spalle nude. Indossa una sottoveste di raso lilla, a nascondere la biancheria in tinta; è stato Marco stesso a regalarle quel completo, in occasione dello scorso San Valentino.

Marco si ritrova a immaginare che, da quella posizione, Elia possa scorgere l’intimo di lei sotto la gonna e si sente avvampare. Non è solo gelosia, è eccitato, totalmente perso nell’anticipazione di quella fantasia che ha monopolizzato i suoi pensieri negli ultimi giorni.

«Elia, » chiama, e la sua voce ha la sfumatura tremula di chi desidera troppo qualcosa e non vuole dimostrarlo. Gli occhi del suo migliore amico si fissano nei suoi, così scuri da rendere impossibile distinguere l’iride dalla pupilla. «Puoi spogliarla. »

*

comincia tutto per uno stupido gioco alcolico. Si riuniscono a casa di Laura, la sera del 25, visto che con il pranzo di Natale ancora sullo stomaco nessuno ha voglia di andare in giro per locali. Le bottiglie di vino avanzate dal mezzogiorno costituiscono una valida alternativa ai drink colorati che prenderebbero fuori, dopotutto.

Si sistemano in salotto, raccolti attorno al grande caminetto di marmo, in un modo che ricorda un po’ un falò estivo. L’atmosfera sembra quella giusta per trasformare la bevuta in un gioco. _Io non ho mai_ , pensa Marco, stretto tra Laura ed Elia sul divanetto proprio di fronte al focolare, _che cazzata_.

Le prime affermazioni sono tranquille – «Io non ho mai portato gli occhiali», «Io non mai preso la patente», e così via – e solo dopo aver bevuto un paio di bicchieri a testa si passa alle armi pesanti.

Nei primi due anni di università, tutti loro – Max e Alice che studiano a Milano, Alessio e Giorgio che sono a Chieti, Marta, Cinzia ed Elia a Roma – sembrano aver vissuto un mare di esperienze diverse.

Anche lui e Laura, che sono rimasti a studiare a casa, hanno fatto le loro porcate e non si fanno troppi  problemi nel rivelarlo. Di tanto in tanto , in realtà, Marco vede la sua ragazza arrossire nel portarsi il bicchiere alle labbra, confermando di aver fatto questo e quest’altro, ma si tratta più probabilmente di una conseguenza del vino, che accalora la sua carnagione chiara.

Elia, alla sua destra, è un discorso a parte. Su di lui l’alcol ha sempre avuto un effetto anestetizzante: è seduto a gambe spalancate, la testa reclinata sulla spalla di Marco, che solleva solo quando si ricorda di bere, dopo una domanda. Tra loro, c’è sempre stata un’armonia, una confidenza nei gesti che può risultare strana ad un occhio esterno. Durante gli anni del liceo anche i suoi genitori sono arrivati a chiedere con tanto, tanto imbarazzo se ci fosse qualcosa tra lui e l’amico, che così spesso gli si sedeva in grembo, o finiva ad addormentarsi sul suo petto durante le serate trascorse insieme a vedere un film nella sua stanza. Poi è arrivata Laura, ed Elia è partito per l’università, e tutte le domande se ne sono andate via insieme a lui. Ormai Marco ha smesso di preoccuparsene da un pezzo.

«Io non ho mai fatto l’amore, » ha affermato a un certo punto della serata Angelica, la sorellina diciassettenne di Laura, che si è unita a loro con grande disapprovazione da parte di sua sorella. In tre anni, Marco ha imparato a conoscere anche lei: di solito molto più timida, diventa incredibilmente spavalda dopo qualche bicchiere.

Tutti scoppiano in risate fragorose, lanciando urletti e sguardi consapevoli; ancora sorridenti, tutti portano alla bocca il bicchiere. Tutti tranne Elia.

Marco lo sente irrigidirsi per qualche istante, lui che è di solito così tranquillo, per poi serrare le braccia al petto in un gesto quasi ostinato. La sua testa rimane ferma sulla spalla di Marco, i riccioli scuri a solleticargli il collo, lasciato scoperto dal maglione natalizio che ha addosso.

«Elia? Davvero? » chioccia Alice, sporgendosi dalla poltrona accanto. Sembra incredula, come si sente, del resto, anche Marco.

Il suo migliore amico si limita a stringersi nelle spalle, l’accenno di un sorriso a sollevare gli angoli della sua bocca. Sembra aver ripreso il controllo della situazione, ma Marco riesce comunque a leggere nei suoi occhi qualcosa di strano, come un lampo di imbarazzo, o malinconia.

Dopo, il gioco continua come se niente fosse accaduto.

*

A ventun anni, Elia è ancora vergine. Marco non riesce a togliersi questo pensiero dalla testa. Sono giorni che ci ritorna, incessantemente, nei momenti in cui dovrebbe ridere e divertirsi col resto della comitiva, coccolare Laura, studiare per l’imminente sessione invernale.

Elia, il suo migliore amico da quando aveva sei anni, è ancora vergine e Marco lo ha scoperto solo per caso.

Da piccoli, Elia era sempre stato un passo indietro rispetto a lui: era un bambino minuto, meno bravo negli sport;  il suo sviluppo adolescenziale era sopraggiunto più tardi (aveva poi superato Marco di qualche centimetro, con suo grande rammarico); aveva dato il suo primo bacio a sedici anni, ben due anni dopo lui stesso. 

Ovviamente, c’erano cose in cui Elia primeggiava: a scuola, per esempio, era un allievo molto più brillante di quanto Marco non sarebbe mai potuto essere, straordinariamente portato per la scienza e la matematica in particolare. Era proprio questa passione che lo aveva spinto a lasciare la loro città, dopo il liceo, per studiare ingegneria aerospaziale a Roma.

 Nonostante la distanza, il loro rapporto non è cambiato: si confidano tutto, per telefono, o con lunghe chiamate su skype, senza imbarazzo né filtri di alcun tipo.

Il sesso è un discorso a parte. Marco era stato precoce: della sua prima volta, a soli diciassette anni, non aveva smesso di parlare per giorni e giorni. Ad Elia aveva confidato, come al solito, ogni dettaglio: il colore roseo delle mammelle di Giulia, la sua prima ragazza, i suoni che lei aveva emesso, come ferita, quando Marco aveva fatto breccia nel suo corpo.

Anche Elia ha avuto delle storie. C’era stata Rosalia, la sua prima ragazza, con occhi grandi e castani e i capelli tinti di blu, poi Clara, la bella sassofonista dell’orchestra al liceo, e per ultima, lo scorso anno, Francesca, una compagna di università, che Marco ha potuto conoscere solo attraverso i racconti dell’altro. Erano state tutte relazioni abbastanza brevi ed Elia non era mai sceso a descrivere i particolari.

Marco aveva supposto che si trattasse della sua solita riservatezza. Roma è una città immensa, piena di vita, in cui di certo non mancano le occasioni per uno studente universitario di conoscere una ragazza carina e portarsela a letto.

Oltretutto, Elia non è nemmeno brutto: ha capelli ricci e scuri, e dei bei lineamenti delicati. È un po’ troppo magro per la sua statura, forse, ma anche solo il suo atteggiamento, quella tranquilla sicurezza di sé che sembra emanare da ogni parte del suo essere, basterebbe a far innamorare qualsiasi ragazza.

C’è stato un periodo della sua adolescenza, quando i contorni della sua sessualità non erano così definiti, in cui Marco si è ritrovato a fantasticare sull’amico. Erano fantasie da ragazzini, niente  più che immagini sbiadite di mani, e gambe sottili, e un sesso turgido e arrossato su una pancia piatta, ma l’avevano messo in crisi per qualche settimana. Poi aveva conosciuto Giulia, con cui aveva avuto il suo primo bacio e la sua prima volta, e con lei il mondo delle donne. Gli era venuto facile rimpiazzare quelle fantasie con altre nuove,  diverse, non così proibite.

Marco ama il sesso in ogni suo aspetto, e non capisce come Elia possa privarsi di un piacere così grande per così tanto tempo. Non sa esattamente che cosa lo turbi di quella consapevolezza, ma sa che deve parlarne con l’amico prima di diventare matto.

*

Ha chiesto ad Elia di accompagnarlo a prendere un regalo per Laura, il cui ventesimo compleanno sarà il 2 di gennaio.  È passato a prenderlo da casa, al volante della sua vecchia Volkswagen grigia, sempre la stessa da quando ha preso la patente.

«Il motore fa un rumore strano, » dice Elia, non appena entrato in macchina, sistemandosi nel sedile del passeggero.

«Tu dici? » Marco si sente un po’ a disagio, come se tra loro vi fosse ancora l’ombra della scoperta di qualche sera prima.

«Se vuoi posso darci un’occhiata, tanto ormai dovrei sapere come funziona questa roba. »

«Non sapevo che gli aerei e le macchine fossero la stessa cosa, signor ingegnere » lo prende in giro Marco, sperando di strappargli una risata. Sta indugiando nel mettere in moto, impaziente di togliersi di dosso il peso di quella conversazione.

Elia non si scompone: «Non preoccuparti, ormai dovrei aver fatto un po’ di esperienza. »

Marco lascia andare un sospiro, trovandosi a desiderare una sigaretta che non fuma da anni. Deve affrontare la questione al più presto, si ripete, togliersi di dosso quel macigno che gli preme sul petto, rendendogli faticoso ogni gesto e ogni respiro.

«Esperienza eh? Qualcuno diceva che… che i motori sono come le donne, bisogna saperli toccare nelle parti più sensibili. Tu… tu che ne pensi? »

La frase rimane sospesa tra loro per qualche secondo, in cui Marco pensa che forse avrebbe dovuto essere più esplicito, prima di ricordarsi che conosce l’altro come le sue tasche e che Elia è sempre stato fin troppo bravo a leggere tra le righe.

«Ti riferisci al gioco dell’altra sera, vero? » Domanda infine Elia.

Marco armeggia distrattamente con il cambio, prima di sporgersi a guardarlo: l’altro tiene lo sguardo ostinatamente fisso davanti a sé, cerca di restare impassibile.  Nella penombra del tardo pomeriggio, i suoi occhi sembrano grandi laghi neri.

«Eli, perché non me l’hai detto? Se c’è qualche problema, qualsiasi cosa… sai che ne puoi parlare con me, come sempre. »

«Non c’è mai stata l’occasione. Non è così importante. »

«Si che lo è. »

«No, se fosse stato così importante avrei mentito, avrei bevuto anch’io l’altra sera. »

 Si intestardisce Elia, stringendo le mani a pugno e sbattendole quasi contro il cruscotto. Marco non lo sentiva alzare la voce da quando erano bambini.

«Dai, basta così. » Marco allunga una mano a tirargli un buffetto sulla guancia, col fare canzonatorio di sempre, deciso a chiudere la discussione con una risata. I suoi propositi vanno in frantumi quando sente la pelle dell'altro bollente sotto le dita.

«Sei… imbarazzato » mormora, e ritira le dita, come scottato. Elia non arrossirebbe mai per qualcosa che non lo tocca nel profondo. Non può lasciar perdere adesso. «Se non fosse stato importante non avresti il viso in fiamme, adesso. Dimmi, cosa c’è che non va? Vuoi aspettare la ragazza giusta? Non c’è niente di male in questo, lo sai. Io… »

«Marco, smettila.» La voce di Elia trema un po’ nel pronunciare il suo nome, in un modo che Marco non gli ha mai sentito fare prima di quel momento, e un sorriso amaro gli increspa le labbra. «Non sono le ragazze il problema. Non mi interessa di aspettare quella giusta, o cazzate del genere. »

«Qual è il problema, allora?»

Elia caccia un grosso sospiro, e per qualche secondo Marco si aspetta una grande rivelazione. Una parte di lui guarda Elia, ora chino su se stesso in un modo che trasmette una strana fragilità, e pensa che dirà _il problema è che non mi piacciono affatto le ragazze_.

« Io e te siamo diversi, questo lo sai. Quando l’hai fatto con Giulia per la prima volta eri così felice che non hai smesso di parlarne per settimane, non ti sei fatto troppe domande, né prima, né dopo, e va bene così.»

Marco non capisce dove stia andando quel discorso e gli fa cenno di continuare.

«Io però non ce la faccio, so che mi sentirei male dopo, se tutto non dovesse andare come previsto. So che avrei bisogno di rifletterci, e soprattutto farlo con una ragazza di cui mi fido, non per forza “quella giusta”, solo qualcuno che non mi rida in faccia davanti alla mia inesperienza. Ci ho provato, qualche volta, ma alla fine me la sono fatta sotto prima che qualsiasi cosa potesse accadere. Sono il solito fifone… di sempre. »

Marco sente la voce dell’altro rompersi sull’ultima frase, e si fionda ad abbracciarlo. Affonda il viso nei suoi ricci scuri e sente Elia ricambiare con esitazione la stretta.

«Non dire cazzate, » sussurra contro il collo dell’altro, «troveremo una soluzione, Eli. Te lo prometto. »

*

L’idea gli viene in mente la sera stessa, nel letto, mentre pensa al regalo da fare a Laura per il compleanno. Elia è scappato a casa dopo la loro discussione, e lui non se l’è sentita di andare per negozi da solo.

Marco sta per addormentarsi, gli occhi chiusi e il viso affondato nel cuscino, e pensa che vuole regalare a Laura qualcosa di bello. Laura è bella, già da sola, non solo per il suo aspetto esteriore, per il corpo atletico e i capelli dorati che le incorniciano il viso, non solo per il suo labbro inferiore carnoso in cui Marco ama affondare i denti, per il labbro superiore più sottile, che le dona una grazia quasi da bambina. Laura è bella anche e soprattutto per il modo che ha di esistere, e portare gioia nella vita di Marco, senza chiedere molto in cambio. Vuole regalarle qualcosa di adeguato alla sua bellezza, un profumo, forse, che esalti i toni delicati dell’aroma naturale che ha la sua pelle; oppure un completino intimo, rosso come una ferita sulla sua carnagione chiara, per guardarla e desiderarla ogni secondo un po’ di più.

Il dormiveglia è pericoloso, però. Nel momento in cui sogno e realtà si sfiorano in punta di dita, è facile lasciare liberi i pensieri, creare collegamenti che da svegli non si farebbero mai. Così Marco si ritrova a pensare che anche Elia è bello, che anche lui merita un regalo adeguato alla sua dolcezza.

Sente il suo corpo rilassarsi, e una pigra eccitazione farsi strada nella pancia. Non è un bisogno da soddisfare, ma solo l’anticipazione di un’idea che si fa strada nella sua testa: regalare Elia a Laura, regalare Laura ad Elia.

*

Nei giorni successivi, Marco torna a pensarci, più di una volta finisce per toccarsi al pensiero della chioma scura di Elia affondata tra le gambe della sua ragazza.

Il problema è che non si tratta solo di una fantasia da tirare fuori sotto la doccia, o nel letto prima di andare a dormire. Ci pensa in continuazione. Mentre studia, le pagine del libro di diritto diventano un letto matrimoniale e le parole i corpi di loro tre aggrovigliati su di esso. Mentre fa l’amore con Laura, stringendo le mani sui suoi fianchi mentre la prende da dietro, sente il bisogno incalzante di chinarsi e sussurrarle all’orecchio «Fa finta che io sia qualcun altro. »

Compra a Laura un maglione di lana verde, decorato con ricami di un tono appena più chiaro. Quando Elia, che questa volta lo ha accompagnato per davvero, dice «Sono sicuro che a Laura starà benissimo, » è tentato di prenderlo in disparte e offrirgli la sua ragazza così su due piedi, senza neanche aver chiesto il permesso.

*

Come ogni anno, i genitori di Laura partono per festeggiare il Capodanno a Cortina. Marco resta a dormire a casa di lei e per quanta voglia ha di rivelarle tutto si sente un po’ impazzire.

Finiscono a fare l’amore nel letto matrimoniale dei suoi, distesi tra il profumo delle lenzuola appena cambiate. Di solito, quelle sono le volte più belle, in cui riescono a concedersi l’un l’altra senza fretta o ansia di essere sorpresi dai genitori.

Questa volta è diverso. Marco è a cavalcioni sulla sua ragazza, sente il cuore martellargli nel petto e nelle orecchie, e non riesce a guardarla in viso. Si accarezza il sesso da sopra ai boxer e si scopre eccitato, sì, ma non da scoppiare come tutte le altre volte.

Non occorre molto tempo perché Laura se ne accorga.

«Avanti, che cosa c’è che non va? » chiede, con tono indulgente, le labbra che si tendono subito dopo in un mezzo sorriso.

«Non è niente, davvero. Devo essere solo un po’ stanco, tutto qua. » Marco si tira in dietro, e si siede sul letto, intrecciando le gambe con quelle di lei.

«Dai, Marco, non mi raccontare cretinate. Sono giorni che sei sovrappensiero. Hai problemi con lo studio? Se diritto commerciale ti sta dando rogne possiamo rivederlo insieme, se vuoi… »

Marco ha conosciuto Laura al primo anno di università. È stato subito colpito dalla bella ragazza bionda che si metteva sempre in prima fila a seguire filosofia del diritto, senza mai distrarsi durante la spiegazione. Dopo ogni lezione andava a parlarle, con la scusa di non aver capito l’uno o l’altro concetto. Erano bastati pochi giorni a Laura per smascherare il suo bluff. Nel frattempo, erano diventati amici, e nel giro di pochi mesi si erano messi insieme.

Marco è sicuro che Laura diventerà un ottimo avvocato, un giorno, non solo perché è intelligente, ma soprattutto per il suo straordinario talento nel leggere le persone.

«Non è per quello, no. È che non riesco a smettere di pensare… » non riesce a continuare, ha paura che dirlo a Laura incrinerebbe il loro rapporto. In tre anni di storia hanno litigato poche volte, ma adesso il rischio sembra enorme.

Laura ha una mente aperta, priva di pregiudizi. Marco sa che non lo giudicherebbe, ma ha paura che rimarrebbe profondamente ferita dalla scoperta. Sta per rivestirsi e andare a casa, quando Laura, e la sua perspicacia, lo sorprendono ancora una volta.

«È per Elia, vero? È dalla sera di Natale che sei strano, da quando hai scoperto che è vergine. Ho visto che non vi comportate come al solito, voi due, che non state ore a chiacchierare tra voi come fate sempre.  L’altra sera sei stato a fissarlo per mezz’ora, mentre parlava con Federica. Gliel’hai presentata di proposito, vero? »

«Elia… Elia ha qualche problema a fidarsi delle ragazze. Ha paura di essere deriso per la sua inesperienza. Io… gli ho promesso che l’avrei aiutato. »

Laura allunga una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli, affonda le dita tra le sue ciocche castane e tira appena, come un rimprovero bonario.

«Sei carino a preoccuparti per lui, ma non capisco perché tu ci stia pensando adesso. Non vedo come possiamo aiutarlo…» Marco vede la consapevolezza farsi strada negli occhi azzurri di lei non appena smette di parlare «Oh. »

Prende una mano di lei tra le sue, la stringe, abbassa lo sguardo ad osservare le piccole rughe sulle nocche arrossate, le mezzelune bianche delle unghie tenute troppo corte.

«È solo la mia testa a farmi brutti scherzi, Laura. Dopo che Elia mi ha spiegato meglio la situazione, io… io vi ho immaginati insieme, e adesso non riesco a smettere di pensarci » una piccola risata amara gli sfugge dalle labbra, «ma lascia perdere, nel giro di qualche giorno mi passerà anche questa. »

Con la mano libera, Laura gli solleva il mento, permettendo ai loro sguardi di incontrarsi. I suoi occhi azzurri sono il cielo sereno in un pomeriggio di primavera, quando l’aria fredda comincia a riscaldarsi; sono un po’ spaventati, forse, ma amorevoli e pronti ad accettare tutto, come sempre, per lui.

«Possiamo provarci, Marco, se vuoi. »

*

Dopo, fanno l’amore con una voglia che ricorda i primi tempi. Marco le viene sulla pancia piatta e rimane qualche minuto a giocare col suo seme, disegnando ghirigori attorno al suo ombelico. Scrive _Marco_ , con la punta delle dita, poi _Elia_ , al suo posto, prima di pulire tutto con un asciugamano umido. Laura ha il respiro ancora accelerato e tiene gli occhi chiusi, forse dorme, o fa finta di dormire.

*

Laura ha aperto una porta con le sue parole. Ne hanno discusso altre volte nei giorni successivi e lei ha finito per stupirlo, di nuovo, mostrandosi entusiasta e senza ripensamenti. Forse Elia ha ragione, a dire che Marco è diverso, che affronta le cose con leggerezza. Forse anche Laura, sotto la maschera di ragazza perfetta, è esattamente come lui.

Parlare con Elia è un’altra storia. Dal pomeriggio del loro discorso in macchina, qualcosa tra loro è diverso. Ad un occhio esterno, tutto sembrerebbe uguale a prima, ma Marco conosce l’amico da troppo tempo per non accorgersi del cambiamento.  In tanti anni di amicizia, si è abituato ad avere Elia sempre accanto, a potergli avvolgere un braccio attorno alle spalle quando più gli piace e soffiargli nell’orecchio una battuta in ogni momento di noia. Adesso, Elia si tiene a distanza e fa fatica a incontrare il suo sguardo.

Se Marco ci parla, o lo invita ad uscire, Elia risponde sempre. Nelle sue parole c’è però una gentilezza un po’ algida che è la sua arma di difesa, e che con Marco non ha mai avuto bisogno di usare prima. Sono soprattutto i suoi occhi, però, ad avere qualcosa che non va: è come se ci fosse un muro dietro di essi, una barriera in grado di filtrare, mentre parla, ogni suo pensiero.

La sera di Capodanno, Marco decide che non vuole più aspettare. Sono in discoteca, un posto abbastanza elegante, spazioso, che sembra però troppo piccolo per quanta gente contiene. Marco ama ballare, di solito, ma questa sera si tiene ai margini.

Sta seduto al tavolo che hanno prenotato, e manda giù un bicchiere dopo l’altro, in attesa. Non è ancora arrivata la mezzanotte.

Anche Elia è seduto, ad un posto di distanza da lui, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Indossa un maglioncino blu e dei pantaloni grigi, non proprio adatti al tono della serata, forse i primi indumenti che ha trovato prima di uscire di casa. Non ha mai amato questi luoghi, lui.

Con loro due ci sono solo Cinzia e Marta, che chiacchierano fitto e non sembrano avere intenzione di coinvolgerli nella conversazione. Del resto, con la musica altissima che pervade il locale, sarebbe quasi impossibile ascoltarsi.

Marco lascia vagare lo sguardo sulla pista da ballo. Individua subito Laura, guidato dal bagliore della sua chioma bionda sotto le luci multicolore. Indossa un tubino nero con le spalle scoperte, non troppo corto, ma che cinge le sue forme come un guanto. Si è truccata gli occhi di nero e bordeaux, e ha insistito per passare alla piastra i capelli, nonostante le proteste di Marco che la preferisce al naturale. Non riesce a distinguere questi dettagli dalla distanza, ma gli è bastato uno sguardo quando è passato a prenderla da casa per averli impressi nella mente. È bellissima.

D’improvviso sente la necessità di voltarsi, si ritrova a fissare Elia, e lo scopre intento a guardare, anche lui, Laura. I suoi occhi neri appaiono liquidissimi, probabilmente per via dell’alcol, ma traspare anche altro: Marco, che forse ha perso del tutto la testa, potrebbe giurare che gli sembra desiderio.

Senza pensare, si mette in piedi, la testa che gli gira un po’. Afferra Elia per il polso, e prende a marciare verso i bagni, trascinandoselo dietro senza voltarsi. Ha bisogno di parlargli da solo.

Non lascia la presa nemmeno quando la schiena di Elia tocca il muro sporco di uno dei bagni. Si concentra sul guizzare delle sua ossa sottili sotto la propria stretta, e solo quando si accorge del polso accelerato dell’altro sotto le proprie dita lo lascia, infine, andare. Chiude la porta dietro di loro, e lo guarda in viso.

«Ho trovato una soluzione, » annuncia, e se la sua voce trema un po’ nell’aria stantia che li circonda la colpa è sicuramente dell’alcol.

«Marco, » dice Elia, e il nome si tinge di una sfumatura dolce, adorante e al contempo ansiosa, che non ha mai, mai avuto prima tra le sue labbra «dimmi, avanti. »

Marco si accorge di quanto siano vicini, i loro volti a un respiro di distanza. Pensa che basterebbe sollevare di qualche millimetro la propria coscia per incastrarla tra quelle dell’altro e l’idea da sola basta ad infiammargli le guance. Non è questo, però, il motivo per cui l’ha trascinato qui. Non è questa la realtà che può permettersi, almeno per ora, di esplorare.

«Ne ho parlato con Laura, e abbiamo pensato che di lei potresti fidarti. Potrebbe essere un bel regalo di compleanno, per lei, e anche per te. »

«Il mio compleanno è a luglio. »

«Non è questo il punto, _» Il punto è che la desideri_ , pensa Marco _, e che io impazzirei per potervi guardare_.

«No, non è questo il punto. » Ripete Elia, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, ed è come una bandiera bianca.

*

«Puoi spogliarla. »

Il comando viene fuori spontaneamente dalle sue labbra. Immaginando la scena, come ha fatto così tante volte negli ultimi giorni, si è sempre messo nel ruolo di spettatore esterno, e mai di attivo partecipante. Adesso, si rende conto di non poter restare solo fermo a guardare. Laura ed Elia sembrano spiazzati, non riescono a guardarsi, hanno bisogno di una voce che li guidi. Hanno bisogno di lui.

Elia distoglie lo sguardo dal suo, e annuisce. Marco può vedere le sue dita affusolate scorrere sull’orlo della sottoveste di Laura, che nel frattempo si è sollevata sulle ginocchia. Elia le sfila l’indumento e Laura solleva le braccia per accompagnare il movimento, silenziosa, ubbidiente.

Marco è colto da una fitta di desiderio alla vista delle forme della sua ragazza che vengono rivelate, non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal reggiseno di pizzo in tinta, attraverso il quale può scorgere la pelle candida delle mammelle. Elia, da quella distanza, deve poter vedere anche la carne che si fa più scura attorno al capezzolo.

La mano destra di Elia si sta stringendo attorno al gancetto del reggiseno, quando Marco pensa che Laura forse preferisce non restare completamente nuda, quando loro due sono quasi del tutto vestiti, e si affretta a bloccarlo.

«Basta così, Eli » ordina, e poi «adesso spogliati tu. »

Non avrebbe mai pensato di dire una cosa del genere ad un uomo, tantomeno al suo migliore amico.

Elia prende a spogliarsi senza fretta; si sfila prima i pantaloni, poi i calzini, il destro e il sinistro, ripone tutto sul comodino. Marco può intravedere il profilo del suo sesso attraverso gli slip, il cotone bianco trasparente in corrispondenza della punta umida. L’immagine gli stringe la pancia per quanto è eccitante, e allo stesso tempo proibita.

Vorrebbe toccarsi fino a venire, invece prende un grosso respiro. «Non è bello, eh, Laura? Guarda quanto è duro per te. »

«L-lo è, » è la prima volta che sente la voce di Laura da quando sono entrati nella stanza, il suo tono è colmo d’emozione, ma anche vagamente divertito «proprio un bel regalo di compleanno. »

Elia inspira bruscamente, e sembra eccitato dalle loro parole. Nel frattempo si è tolto anche gli slip, e Marco può vedere il membro duro tra le sue cosce. Sono stati senza vestiti tante volte, negli anni, tra partite di calcetto e bagni al mare improvvisati a mezzanotte, ma Elia non è mai stato così esposto davanti ai suoi occhi.

Marco si prende solo pochi istanti per guardare, ha paura che Elia se ne accorga, se lo resta a fissare troppo a lungo. Si imprime in mente l’immagine del suo sesso, la leggera curva dell’asta, il glande violaceo e lucido; ripensa alle sue fantasie di adolescente e realizza che forse una piccola parte di lui non ha mai smesso di impazzire su di esse. Vorrebbe prenderlo nella propria mano, masturbarlo appena, fino a sentire Elia tremare per quanto è vicino all’orgasmo.

«Puoi toccarlo, Laura.»

La mano di Laura è sottile e bianchissima contro la pelle congestionata dell’altro. A Elia sfugge un gemito non appena le dita di lei si stringono alla base del suo sesso.

«Hai le mani fredde, » dice, e accenna un sorriso.

«Scusami, spero si scaldino in fretta.» Laura sorride a sua volta. È la prima volta che si rivolgono la parola da quando tutto è incominciato.

Marco si sente, per un secondo, tagliato fuori. Se Laura ed Elia parlano tra loro, improvvisamente non sono più gli attori di uno spettacolo di cui Marco è il regista, ma agiscono per se stessi, per darsi piacere l’un l’altra. È tentato di abbandonare il suo posto sulla poltrona e raggiungerli sul letto, infilarsi tra loro.

Sta quasi per farlo, quando si ricorda che questa è la prima volta di Elia, che anche se il suo migliore amico sembra sempre così tranquillo deve avere un terremoto dentro. Non deve interferire, il suo ruolo è garantire che nulla vada storto, che Laura ed Elia possano vivere entrambi la migliore esperienza possibile.

«Bene, adesso prendilo in bocca. Non esagerare però, che è già molto eccitato. »

Elia è disteso sul letto, ora, e Laura si mette carponi tra le sue gambe; aiutandosi con una mano, lo prende tra le labbra.

I capelli di lei sono tutti scompigliati e Marco pensa che devono solleticare le cosce di Elia ad ogni movimento della sua testa. Si sbottona i jeans e si accarezza da sopra ai boxer, una pressione abbastanza decisa per cercare di placare l’eccitazione.

«Ti piace, Eli? » domanda, e forse non è stato saggio farlo, perché quando Elia si volta a guardarlo il peso dei suoi occhi neri è troppo da avere addosso. Sono lucidissimi, eccitati come lui è eccitato perso, le guance rosse e le labbra martoriate, che deve aver morso per trattenere i gemiti.

«Perché… » dice il suo migliore amico, il fiato corto, «… non si vede? »

Porta una mano ad accarezzare la testa bionda di Laura, e la mossa è quasi sfacciata, e provoca in Marco una scintilla di gelosia. 

Laura si ritrae, allora, e solleva la testa dal ventre di Elia per incontrare il suo sguardo.

«Tutto bene, Marco? » chiede, lanciandogli uno sguardo vagamente preoccupato. Ha la bocca gonfia e rossa e gli occhi lucidi, ed è sempre bellissima, sempre in grado di capire cosa c’è che non va. 

Marco annuisce soltanto. Forse avrebbe dovuto pensarci meglio, prima di trascinare Laura in tutto questo.

«Mi piace sapere che stai guardando, » continua lei, ed è la conferma che basta, è il suo modo di dire _lo voglio anch’io_.

Marco si sfila i boxer, e li scalcia lontano insieme ai propri jeans. Inizia a toccarsi, è il piacere è così intenso che per un attimo quasi dimentica dove si trova. Quando ritorna in sé, si accorge che Elia e Laura sono ancora fermi, e lo guardano in attesa. Ha paura di sapere in quali occhi i suoi andrebbero a fissarsi se indugiasse troppo, così abbassa lo sguardo e torna a parlare.

«Eli, ti direi di baciarla, ma sarei geloso, » confessa, la mano che stringe il suo sesso adesso ferma in una carezza distratta, «perciò perché non la spogli? Lei te l’ha succhiato, devi ricambiare il favore, poi, quando sarà pronta, puoi… puoi metterglielo dentro. Sarà più bello per tutti e due, così. »

Per un attimo si sente un po’ goffo, a scendere nel dettaglio e dire loro cosa fare. Senza Marco, però, Elia e Laura sembrano spaesati, come in attesa di istruzioni. Elia e Laura non si appartengono tra loro, ma, in un certo senso, è come se fossero entrambi di Marco. Hanno bisogno di lui per tracciare dei confini, per indicare loro ciò che è permesso e ciò che non lo è.

Ha detto loro tutto ciò che serve, tutto ciò che resta da fare. Adesso può solo restare a guardare.

Elia è quasi metodico nel rimuovere la biancheria di Laura; Marco ci avrebbe messo più tempo, avrebbe fatto scorrere le dita a lungo sull’orlo di pizzo delle mutandine prima di sfilargliele con lentezza, dopo aver sfiorato il suo sesso attraverso i ricami.

Elia la lascia completamente nuda nel giro di pochi secondi, però poi si tuffa a baciarle il collo, come incapace di restare fermo a guardare il suo corpo senza vestiti. Marco immagina la ruvidezza della barba cortissima dell’amico contro il pomo d’adamo, e si tocca un po’ più forte.

Quando la bocca di Elia si chiude attorno a un capezzolo, Laura non riesce a trattenere un verso estasiato. Elia si prende il suo tempo, continua a leccare e succhiare perché ha capito che a lei piace. Le sue mani grandi ed eleganti vagano sul corpo di lei, accarezzano le mammelle, le cosce, le braccia magre e toniche.

Le dita di Laura sono affondate nei riccioli di lui, e Marco non riesce a trattenersi dal suggerire «Tiragli un po’ i capelli, come piace a me.»

Laura ubbidisce, e il verso che fa il suo amico suggerisce che la sensazione piaccia da morire anche a lui.

Elia ci mette poco a riprendersi, però, e stringe Laura per la vita, guidandola perché si distenda al suo fianco. Si siede accanto a lei e si china a baciarle la pancia, disegnando una scia che scende verso il basso per raggiungere la peluria rada del suo pube. Marco pensa che dev’essere circondato dall’odore intenso di Laura, immagina di potersi mettere al suo fianco, e perdersi in quell’aroma, con il naso, le labbra, la lingua, insieme a lui.

Laura geme quasi di sollievo quando la bocca di Elia trova il suo sesso. Da quella distanza, Marco non riesce a distinguere con chiarezza i dettagli. Si concentra sul viso di Laura, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra aperte a disegnare una O di piacere.

Marco si accorge di essere vicino a venire, e rallenta i movimenti della mano sul proprio sesso. Cerca di concentrarsi su qualcosa di esterno alla scena, anche se non vorrebbe perdersi neanche uno di quei momenti. Nel loro percorso incerto, i suoi occhi incontrano le natiche di Elia, che è chino su Laura e gli dà le spalle. Sono magre, sode, chiazzate da una leggera peluria scura che rende impossibile scambiarle per quelle di una donna. Marco è colto dal desiderio di accarezzarle, affondare il viso tra di esse come Elia sta facendo tra le cosce di Laura.

Si rende conto che quello davanti a lui non è più solo Elia, il suo migliore amico con cui ha condiviso gioie e dolori e anche questa folle, folle esperienza.  Non è più solo Elia, ma è soprattutto il suo corpo, un corpo maschile che ha voglia di trattare come tratterebbe quello di una donna. Non si tratta più di una fantasia di ragazzino, lasciata in un angolo buio della sua coscienza e quasi dimenticata, ma di una realtà, tangibile nel turgore del suo sesso tra le cosce, nel calore che gli riempie la pancia al pensiero di stringere l’altro contro di sé.

È così preso da questi sentimenti che quasi non si accorge di Laura che viene sotto le attenzioni dell’altro. È il lamento che rompe dalle sue labbra, acutissimo, quasi un miagolio, a riportarlo alla realtà; vede le gambe della ragazza tremare forte, le dita dei suoi piedi contrarsi e poi distendersi quando è tutto finito. Sente un risolino scappare dalle sue labbra e immagina la delizia che sarebbe poter essere al suo posto. Deve stringere forte la base del proprio sesso per non liberarsi all’istante.

«Eli, » chiama, a voce bassa, ed è quasi una richiesta d’aiuto, «è arrivato il momento, dai. »

Elia si solleva dal corpo di Laura ed ha l’espressione di chi si è appena svegliato da un sogno, gli occhi stralunati e la faccia umida degli umori di lei. Sembra spaventato, forse per la prima volta da quando sono arrivati qui.

Marco cerca qualcosa da dire per tranquillizzarlo, ma Laura lo precede. Parla ancora distesa, a occhi chiusi, la voce sottile e soddisfatta di chi ha appena avuto un orgasmo: «Mi è piaciuto un sacco, Eli, e… e ora sarà anche meglio.»

Elia prova ad accennare un sorriso, ma il suo sguardo è pieno di agitazione e non abbandona il viso di Marco. Ha bisogno di lui.

«Avanti, Eli. C’è un preservativo nel cassetto del comodino, mettilo. »

Elia si prende un grosso respiro e si tira in piedi, apre il cassetto che Marco gli ha indicato, rompe l’involucro del preservativo, lo indossa. Si posiziona con esitazione tra le gambe dischiuse di Laura, che solleva una mano ad accarezzargli il collo. Marco resta fermo ad osservare, il cuore che gli martella nel petto come se fosse la sua, di prima volta.

«Quando vuoi. »

Il momento in cui Elia affonda nel corpo di Laura, Marco se ne accorge perché vede l’espressione del suo viso cambiare. L’ansia e l'esitazione lasciano spazio alla sorpresa, che gli fa spalancare gli occhi e gli fa sfuggire un gemito di bocca.

Quando Elia inizia a muoversi, sopraggiunge una beatitudine nuova, che gli distende i lineamenti e solleva all’insù gli angoli delle sue labbra. Si spinge dentro Laura ad occhi chiusi, e Marco pensa che non sia mai stato più bello che in quel momento. Riprende a toccarsi con più decisione, seguendo lo stesso ritmo gentile delle spinte dell’amico.

Sente Laura gemere e poi la vede sollevare il capo, e incontrare le labbra di Elia con le proprie. Si baciano per qualche istante, prima che Elia si volti per affondare il viso contro il suo collo. Marco gliel’ha vietato, dopotutto, anche se adesso ha la mente così annebbiata che non gli importa più di niente.

Continua a toccarsi, lo sguardo perso sui loro corpi che si muovono insieme, in un ritmo sempre più forsennato.

«Marco, guardami. »

In un primo momento è convinto che sia stata Laura a parlare, ma quando solleva lo sguardo si accorge che le parole sono state pronunciate da Elia. Elia che lo sta guardando, che sorride e si spinge in Laura, che questa volta dà lui un comando a Marco, gli ordina di guardare.

Marco non può fare altro che ubbidire. Gli occhi di Elia, fissi nei suoi, sono nerissimi, socchiusi dal piacere. Sono pieni di vita come Marco non gli ha mai, mai visti prima. Continua a toccarsi, senza mai interrompere quel contatto, e anche Elia continua a prendere Laura, ma è come se stesse facendo l’amore con lui.

Stanno facendo l’amore. Non sono solo Laura ed Elia, ma c’è anche lui. Sta facendo l’amore con entrambi, con Laura, attraverso il corpo di Elia, e con Elia quello sguardo. Sta facendo l’amore con un uomo.

Si libera nella propria mano nell’estasi spaventosa di quella scoperta, e prima di chiudere gli occhi, può vedere sul viso di Elia la stessa identica consapevolezza. Ha fatto l’amore col suo migliore amico, e nulla sarà mai, mai più lo stesso.

*

Quando è tutto finito, Marco sa di dover restare con Laura. Vorrebbe accompagnare Elia a casa, spingerlo contro il cancello della sua abitazione fino a fargli sentire il freddo del ferro battuto attraverso il giubbotto, rubargli un bacio. C’è una parte di lui che urla di chiedere a Elia un nuovo incontro, solo loro due questa volta, per capire se l’attrazione che ha sentito è qualcosa di concreto o solo una strana forma di empatia che l’ha colto nel vedere lui e Laura fare sesso. C’è una parte di lui, anche se piccola, che vuole scappare lontano perché conosce già la risposta.

Si concede di accompagnare Elia solo fino alla porta.

« Non avrei mai immaginato che potesse essere così bello, » la voce del suo amico vibra ancora di eccitazione, i suoi occhi sembrano brillare malgrado la luce fioca dell’ingresso.  

Marco tiene lo sguardo basso e pensa che alla fine è lui, e non Elia, quello che a cose fatte si ritrova pieno di preoccupazioni. È come se, alzandosi da quella stupida poltrona, il ventre ancora sporco del proprio seme, si fosse rimesso in piedi in un mondo completamente diverso.

«Immagino che devo dirti grazie, per tutto » continua Elia, tutto sorridente.

Lo abbraccia, e Marco fa fatica a rilassarsi in quella stretta. Le sue braccia si sollevano a ricambiare la presa, esitanti, e non sembrano trovare il loro posto sul tessuto imbottito del giubbotto dell’altro.

«Grazie, » ripete ancora Elia, la voce bassissima, e lo stringe un po’ più forte. Piano piano, Marco sente i propri muscoli distendersi sotto il calore di quel contatto.  Affonda il viso nel collo dell’altro, inspira contro il fazzoletto di pelle subito sotto il suo orecchio. Elia odora di sesso, e cose proibite, e Marco sente un brivido scendergli addosso.

Quando si staccano, Marco ha il respiro corto e fatica a reggersi in piedi senza il sostegno di quell’abbraccio. Elia ha occhi sereni, che indugiano per molto tempo sul suo viso, senza chiedere nulla in cambio; le sue labbra sono tese in un sorriso spensierato.

Marco si sente un po’ morire, finché il suo sguardo non si posa sulle mani dell’altro, che tremano seminascoste dalle maniche del giubbotto. Elia non è riuscito a ingannarlo neanche questa volta.

 


End file.
